Defying Destiny
by Fantasy Loremaster
Summary: When a mysterious teen from Ireland attends Spenser, the Sons of Ipswich and their enemy's fates are changed, rewriting their destinies. A love prophesied centuries ago will hang in the balance as the futures of all rest on her. Chase/OC, Pogue/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have recently been drawn back into the **_**Covenant**_** fandom in an attempt at inspiration so I could continue **_**Crossroads of Destiny **_**which I started a LONG time ago. While I WILL return to that story (and very soon), I was also struck with a new idea and this is the result.**

_**I do not own anything Covenant related nor am I making any money from this completely fictional work. All I own are any unrecognized characters, places & settings etc.**_

**Warning: There will be disturbing content in this story and is rated for such. You have been warned.**

**F.L.**

_**Prologue**_

"_No. I willna do it! What about Da?!" A young raven haired girl of nine years cried out in desperate rage gesturing to the solemn grave marker from the family burial grounds that could barely be seen through the morning mist._

"_Avery, your father passed on two years ago. I have tried to make it work here but Ireland is not my home. I want to go back to the States and start new memories for us, better ones."_

"_Why cannna I not stay here?" The young girl snapped angrily, tears streaming down her face as she turned to stare out the car window._

"_Because you belong with me, your mother." Patricia Callaghan née Stevens said tiredly._

"_But M__á__thair says I should stay here. That I belong here."_

"_Morrigan Avery Callaghan, you are MY daughter so you will do as I say! We are leaving the day after tomorrow and moving to New York. A week from today you will be starting your new school and that is the end of this discussion!" Patricia said firmly as she pulled the car up into the circular driveway._

"_I HATE YOU!!" the young girl screamed jumping out and slamming the door before her mother could even turn off the engine. Quickly exiting the car, the blond woman shouted after her angry daughter._

"_Avery! Avery come back here! I am not done talking to you young lady!"_

_The young girl raced into the house nearly colliding with the family butler. Not stopping to apologize she continued on until she came to her Grandmother's sitting room._

"_M__á__thair! M__á__thair! I have to go! Mother says I canna stay!" The distraught girl wailed as she came to a stop flinging herself on the floor and resting her face in the silken skirts of her grandmother's dress._

"_Shhh…darling. It will be alright. Your mother wants what 'tis best for ye and she believes in her course o'action."_

"_B..b..but ye said I could stay here!" _

"_Come now child, o'course ye are welcome to stay here. But I canna interfere with ye're mother's decision."_

_Patricia stood silently in the entrance way watching her daughter cry into her grandmother's lap. Stoically, the pretty blond woman eyed her mother-in-law carefully, knowing full well that the older lady knew she was there._

_She took no pleasure in the pain her decision was causing her daughter, but she had to get Avery out of there. While she was a pragmatic and sensible woman, not believing in the old tales of the Callaghan's, she still could sense the strange aura around her mother-in-law as well as Avery which almost had her believing as the rest of the clan did. She hoped that by separating the two of them that nothing would come of anything, whether she truly believed in fey tales or not._

_Steely grey orbs met her blue ones and Patricia found herself lowering her head at the blazing anger in the Callaghan Matriarch's eyes. She knew that nothing less than her own death would prevent Avery from leaving so she would be on her guard until it was time to go. She wouldn't put it past the old woman to stoop to murder, such was her desire for her granddaughter to stay as well as her hatred for Patricia._

_Straightening her spine she met her mother-in-law's fierce gaze with one of her own. She would not back down in this like she had in so many other things in the past. Seeing a flash of something in the older woman eyes, caused Patricia to question her sanity. If she wasn't mistaken she could've sworn that she saw….respect._

"_Morrigan, ye need to go and help pack your things. Brennan will help ye child. I need to talk to your mother." Sniffling the young girl raised her head, her eyes disbelieving and brimming with tears. She didn't argue though heart screamed at her to do so. She slowly stood and woodenly walked out of the room, ignoring her mother in the doorway._

_Her heart was broken and there was no fixing it._

_THREE YEARS LATER………_

_Avery swallowed nervously as she smoothed out the crimson taffeta of her dress. She could hear the strains of the string quartet at the front of the church. She watched as her mother, beautiful in her white dress was surrounded by her bridesmaids as they fussed over her. She saw her soon-to-be new stepsister glaring at her across the room and she swallowed again._

_Oh how she desperately wanted to get out of this room that seemed stifling with all of the giggling women. She briefly wondered if her best friend of almost three years, Cheyenne Taylor was here yet. She could only imagine the look on her friend's face at seeing the normally tomboyish Morrigan Avery Callaghan dressed like a young woman. Heels and all._

_She gulped when she saw her rather snotty and rude stepsister approach. While she liked her mother's fiancé just fine, she despised his daughter, and the feeling was mutual._

"_So Ave, I must admit I am surprised that you actually look like a girl, what with that dress and all. Definitely not your type. It makes you look flat as a board."_

"_As opposed to the hippopotamus that you look like?"_

_Hazel eyes narrowed in anger as the frizzy haired girl hissed at her. "I can't believe that Daddy likes you and your whore of a mother! Go back to Ireland you stupid Mick!" _

_Grey eyes glaring in anger, the raven haired girl stepped forward. "Kira, shut your mouth. You are naught but a hateful bitch. Ye have despised me since day one when some stupid boy ye liked ditched ye to speak wit' me. It 'tis time ye got over it and moved on!"_

_Shoving her way past the irate girl, Avery snuck out of the room and into the hallway. Leaning back against the wall she sighed in relief for the not so stuffy air in the corridor. While she and her mother were moving in with Daniel in his upper Manhattan penthouse, she would still attend the same boarding school with Cheyenne so she was happy. She would not have to put up with Kira all that much as they attended separate schools that were in different states and had their own group of friends._

_Sighing, she closed her eyes in longing for the green hills of the Callaghan estate back in Ireland. She hadn't visited since she left three years ago and longed to return for a visit. Strangely enough, her mother did not outright forbid it, she would only say that it was not time yet._

_Whatever that meant._

"_Avery? What are you doing out here?" A deep voice asked her with concern._

_She opened her eyes to take in the tall man in front of her. "Mr. Collins? What are you doing here sir?"_

_He chuckled briefly. "Well, I AM your mothers partner at the firm." _

_Avery blushed in embarrassment as she realized her faux pas. Robert Collins was a senior partner at the law firm her mother worked for and had taken Patricia under his wing when they had returned to the States three years ago. It was due to his guidance and tutelage that her mother had made partner._

"_I'm..I'm so sorry sir. My mind is a wee bit muddled with all of the going ons aroun' here."_

_His smile deepened. "Of course you are my dear. It is a big day after all." She nodded in response. "Say there is someone I would like for you to meet." He motioned down the hall and Avery could see a handsome women accompanied by a boy around her age. He had brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. _

"_Louise, darling I want you to meet Patricia Stevens's daughter…..Avery."_

_Avery shook the woman's hand with a smile before turning her attention to the boy in front of her._

"_I'm Avery." She offered her hand to him in greeting. He slowly reached out and took it before shaking it firmly._

"_Chase."_

_She was startled at the tingling feeling that enveloped her at the feel of his hand and she gasped silently at the strange pleasantness of it all. Peering into his eyes, she could see a similar unsettled feeling as he regarded her with equal parts of wariness and awe._

_Disengaging her hand, she smiled. "It was nice meeting you but I have to return to my mother. I just stepped outside for some breathing room."_

"_Avery! There you are. Patricia is looking for you so get your butt in here so the damned wedding can start!" Kira said as she poked her head out of the door. Seeing that her soon-to-be stepsister was conversing with an older man and woman who had a cute son she slid out the door and approached the small group. She thrust out her hand towards the young man._

"_Hi! I'm Kira. Kira Snider. My dad's the groom."_

_Slightly bewildered, Chase shook her hand slowly. "Chase."_

"_Well Chase, I am happy to meet you! Save me a dance at the reception I look forward to talking with you." She said twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger giggling flirtatiously._

_Avery gritted her teeth as white hot anger enveloped her. She wanted to yank that strand of hair out her stepsister's head._

"_Of course Kira. I would be happy to talk with you after I have finished the __**dances**__ and conversation I promised Avery."_

_Avery gaped in wonder as she caught his blue eyes. He winked at her and she found herself blushing again._

"_Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Avery dear, oh and you Kira, but now we must find our seats as the wedding will begin shortly. We will see you ladies later."_

_Murmuring goodbye's Avery watched as the threesome made their way towards the Sanctuary ignoring how Kira huffed angrily next to her._

_Tuning out her stepsisters barbed remarks, the raven haired girl entered the room where her mother and her friends stood ready and waiting. Catching her mother's eye, she smiled in genuine happiness at the look of excitement on her mother's face._

_Everything would be alright._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**A/N: Well this does it for the Prologue. Chapter One will take place present day, or rather right before/at the beginning of the movie. Throughout the story there will be scenes of Flashback to cover the interim years or certain happenings and events. It should be posted very soon (within the next couple of days). Let me know what you think so far.**_

_**Thanks for Reading Everyone!**_

_**F.L.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything Covenant related nor am I making any money from this completely fictional work. All I own are any unrecognized characters, places & settings etc.**_

**Warning: There will be disturbing content in this story and is rated for such. You have been warned.**

**F.L.**

**Defying Destiny**

**Chapter One**

Avery stood in Logan International airport scanning the crowd. She held firmly in one hand her carry-on bag, while her laptop case was slung on her other shoulder. She tucked a strand of raven colored hair behind her ear, oblivious to the many admiring glances she was receiving. As her usual habit, she dressed for comfort in a white v-necked tee shirt and well worn light blue jeans. Simple black flip flops adorned her feet as she rose to her tip toes trying to see over the crowd. At 5'3", her height was rather diminutive as she was below the average and made it rather difficult to see, particularly in crowds.

Sighing, she began the trek towards baggage claim as she kept her eyes peeled for any signs of a familiar face. She was pleased to stretch her legs after the long flight from Dublin. She had changed her sleep schedule the past few nights to help acclimate her to returning to the States and the six hour time zone difference but she knew jet-lag would still be setting in a few hours later as she eyed the mid afternoon sun.

Finding the carousel that her flight was assigned to, she waited patiently for the luggage to start coming through. She debated whether or not to call her mother to find out what was going on but decided not to. She knew how busy both her mother and Daniel were in their respective careers but she also knew that Hell would ice over before her mother forgot about her.

She would give it another half hour before calling. Maybe traffic was bad. She wasn't sure if they hired a car for her or were coming themselves, though the latter option was rather doubtful as they were in New York City, while she was on her way to her new boarding school for her senior year, Spenser Academy. Unfortunately, her she-devil of a stepsister went there as well.

She had been gone from the states two years and was glad to be back even though part of her would always yearn for the Callaghan estate in Ireland. It was where she was born and lived for the first nine years of her life before moving to the United States with her mother. She was here for six years before moving back for the past two years to be with her ailing grandmother at her request.

While her mother disliked the idea, she knew it was time for her daughter to return and so it was her idea that Avery leave. Things were getting out of hand and Avery needed guidance that only one with the same experience could give.

"Avery! Avery Callaghan!!"

Shaken from her reverie, the beautiful seventeen year old looked up sharply, grey eyes scanning the crowd. A breathtaking smile spread across her face as she saw her longtime best friend Cheyenne Taylor racing towards her.

"Chey!" She squealed in excitement as her tall friend nearly bowled her over with her excitement. She was wrapped in a tight hug as the two girls laughed and cried together.

"It 'tis so good to see ye!" Avery said, her accent thick with her tears of happiness.

Stepping back she held her friend at arm's length taking in the changes the past couple of years had brought.

Cheyenne was tall, standing at 5'7" with short brown silken curls and large brown "Bambi" eyes. Her pale skin was clear and her body toned and athletic.

"Surprise! I'm your ride." She said grinning, dimples and all, as she watched her meaning hit home to the beautiful raven-haired teen.

"No! Tell me your not joking!" Avery said with a gasp.

"Nope! I transferred to Spenser for my senior year. It was my dad's idea actually and my mom and yours jumped all over it! We're even gonna be roomies!" She squealed.

A large grin spread over the Irish teen's face as she threw back her head and laughed. Many admiring looks were cast their way but the two teens were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Oh, that is unbelievable!! I canna say how happy I am! This will make things much more bearable!"

A loud beeping noise signaled the movement of the carousel as the two women moved closer chatting and catching up. Avery kept an eye out for her bags while she laughed at something Cheyenne had said. Spotting her matching luggage, she moved quickly to intercept them, her brunette friend helping. There were four bags in all and the girls opted to handle them instead of getting a skycap.

Twenty minutes later they were loaded up and exiting the airport still chatting away. Avery could not believe her good fortune. Just having Cheyenne by her side made her heart lighter.

"So, your mom and Mr. Snider have a surprise for you. When you go home for the holidays." The curly haired teen said with a mischievous smile.

Widening her eyes, the Irish teen was hard pressed not to shake her friend for the information. As Cheyenne was driving and rather brazenly at that, she figured it was the safest choice. So she settled for begging.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

They continued in this vein with some insults and name throwing involved all the way to Spenser's gates.

"Wow." Avery breathed in awe as she took in the beautiful buildings and grounds.

"Yeah, it really is something, isn't it." Cheyenne said quietly as she pulled into a parking spot.

The two girls stepped out and unloaded the trunk carrying the bulky luggage into the school. Struggling, they managed to haul the bags up three flights of stairs and into their dorm room. Sighing in relief both girls collapsed on their respective beds leaving Avery's luggage in the middle of the floor and their door ajar. Cheyenne reached for her stereo remote and clicked it on as Within Temptation blared through the speakers.

Groaning, the raven-haired teen rose from her prone position to begin unpacking. A few minutes later her roommate joined her. An hour later, their room was a mess as they danced around, with clothes strewn everywhere, hairbrushes in their hands singing loudly.

"Take it away Ave!" Cheyenne shouted selecting one of their favorite songs.

"_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.  
Instead there is only silence,  
can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are,  
but one thing is for sure,  
you're always in my heart." _

The two girls leaped onto each other's beds as they belted out the chorus unaware of the crowd that was gathering out in the hall looking in on them.

"_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
the truth will free my soul."  
_

"All right girl, your up again!" The curly-haired teen shouted.

"_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.  
I want to embrace you and never let you go.  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.  
Living in agony cause I just do not know  
where you are."  
_

The two girls leaped onto the floor as they belted out the chorus again still dancing around.

_  
_"Bring it home Ave!"

"_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know."  
_

They belted out the chorus one last time before slumping on Cheyenne's bed in laughter. Loud clapping from the hall startled the two teens as they sat up abruptly blushing when they saw the crowd gathered in the hall.

"Oh god." Avery said blushing as wolf whistles sounded from the few guys that were there.

Hauling the mortified teen to her feet, the curly haired woman drew her friend into a bow.

"Our next performance will be here at 7:30 PM tonight." She waved cheekily to the crowd.

Covering her face Avery turned away from the door and started folding her clothes while Cheyenne stayed and chatted with a few people.

"Hey Ave, come over here. I want you to meet a couple of people."

Inwardly the beautiful teen grimaced but plastered on a small smile as she went to introduce herself.

"Avery, I want you to meet Sarah Wenham, and Kate Tunney. Sarah and Kate's room is right next to ours."

Avery smiled sincerely at the pretty blond as she shook her hand. "It is nice to meet you Sarah."

She then looked over at Kate before shaking her hand as well.

"What was that song you were singing?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh..It was _Somewhere by Within Temptation_. It 'tis one o'our favorites." Avery said nervously. She hated meeting new people.

"It seemed a sad choice for you two to sing given your antics." Kate said in a friendly tone of voice.

"Well like Ave said, it is one of our favorites." Cheyenne replied a tad coolly.

"I liked it. It was beautiful and haunting. You have quite a voice Avery." Sarah inserted, genuine in her admiration.

"Thank ye."

"Are you Irish?" Kate interrupted smoothly.

"Yes. Well, I am an American citizen now, but I was born in Ireland. In fact I just returned from there." Avery said easily, her nervousness shoved into the background.

"Avery doesn't seem like much of an Irish name."

"Well my full name is Morrigan Avery Callaghan. Everyone just calls me Avery." She said with a shrug.

"Morrigan. Wow that is a pretty name. Does it mean something?" Sarah asked, her blue eyes wide in curiosity.

Blushing lightly, the Irish teen nodded. "Morrigan is the Celtic Goddess of War."

"Cool!" The friendly blond exclaimed.

"Um..thanks." She replied awkwardly.

Cheyenne sensing her friend's discomfort steered the conversation as she asked about any end of the summer parties that would be happening. Tuning out the discussion, Avery wandered back to her bed and resumed folding her clothes.

"Sure. We'd love to go. Meet us here at 9 tonight." She heard her best friend say enthusiastically.

"Great. We'll see you then. It was nice meeting you Avery." Kate called out. "See you later."

"Yeah..bye." Was all she could muster in return.

Her roommate closed the door leaning on it heavily. "Well, that was one way to introduce ourselves to our dorm floor.

"Yeah. It was." Avery said with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stars were bright that night as teens danced to the pounding music among several bonfires.

Avery stood next to Cheyenne Sarah and Kate as the latter pointed out various people to the other three girls. Between pointing out who's who, the pretty mocha skinned girl would respond to the shouted greetings sent her way. It was obvious to the other three girls that Kate was Queen Bee of the school and relished her role. The surprising thing was how nice she seemed. Not what one would expect given her status.

Suddenly a ripple of noise spread through the party as Avery faintly heard Kate say something. She stood on her tiptoes trying to see what everybody was looking at. Cheyenne noticing her shorter friend's dilemma started laughing. Even with the extra inch her Doc Martens gave her, the Irish teen was still too short. She shoved her best friend who knocked into Sarah who accidentally splashed some of her drink onto Chey's shirt.

"Oops?" Avery said sheepishly before deciding to run for it.

"Come back here Clover! When I'm done with you, you'll be bleeding green!"

Sarah laughed at the two friends as they raced through dancing teens and disappeared from sight. Her attention was drawn away by the four handsome men making their way over to them. Her eyes lingered on the first male with appreciation.

_MEANWHILE…….._

Even with her head start, it was with little effort that Cheyenne caught up with the raven-haired teen. Sadly, speed was not her thing. Her athletic friend was able to literally pick her up and toss her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Utterly humiliated, she hung there as the pretty brunette shoved her way back towards where they left Sarah and Kate. Her only consolation was that her hair covered her face completely. She couldn't say she was surprised with her friend's antics. It was typical Cheyenne Taylor. With her, all you could do was expect the unexpected.

Suddenly she found herself dropped back on her feet.

"Fuck." The curly-haired woman said lowly.

"What?" Avery asked in confusion before following her friend's gaze and landing on her stepsister. She quickly darted behind Chey's frame.

"She didn't see me did she?"

"No. " The taller girl said with understanding. She knew that while Avery was in no way afraid of Kira, she certainly did not want her stepsister witness to any embarrassing situations.

Kira Snider was a first class bitch, and she had on too many occasions made both Avery and Cheyenne her verbal punching bag.

"Well, let's get this o'er with." The Irish girl said with a sigh before making her way the remaining distance to the group, her best friend at her heels.

Interrupting her stepsister's _dulcet_ tones, Avery inserted herself in front of Sarah in a protective manner.

"Kira." She said shortly.

The frizzy red-head glared at her in anger. "When did you get back?"

"This afternoon."

"Too bad. I was so hoping your plane would have some sort of mechanical failure." She sneered.

"I bet ye were." Avery shot back. "Now what are ye doing bothering Sarah? I dinna think that she would voluntarily spend time wit' ye."

Bristling, Kira stepped closer. "Fuck you."

Cheyenne snorted. "Oh, you are sooo not her type."

"Well, now my night is complete. Thing One and now Thing Two." She said gesturing at the two girls.

"Stick a sock in it Kira. Go on with your diseased self. I haven't had my Snider vaccination yet." The curly haired woman said in a bored tone.

"Whatever, you dyke. You'll regret this." The red-head turning on her heel before stalking off.

"Let it go Chey." Avery said calmly, placing a hand on her friend's arm as they watched Kira march over to a bunch of males.

"Hey, thanks you guys." Sarah said softly.

"No prob." Cheyenne waved the gratitude away.

"How do you know Kira?" A male voice asked curiously gaining the two newcomer's attention. He was tall with dark eyes and hair.

"She's my stepsister." Avery said with a sigh.

"Get out of here! You, a Snider?" A handsome blond asked with distaste.

"No. I am a Callaghan. Dinna insult me, sir!" She snapped.

A low chuckle sounded somewhere to her left. "Morrigan? Morrigan Callaghan?"

Frowning, the Irish teen looked over the assembled group trying to find someone she recognized before her eyes finally landing on a faded memory. Of course. He was one of the few who ever called her by her given name.

"Chase?"

Cheyenne's eyes narrowed on the handsome teen that had claimed Avery's first kiss. She watched as he lunged forward and engulfed the petite woman in a bear hug.

"My god, it's been years since I last saw you."

Stunned, Avery just stood there, body aflame in the familiar tingles that touching Chase caused her every time. After four years you would think her reaction had dissipated, but apparently not.

Releasing her, she saw his brilliant blue eyes filled with pleased surprise as he smiled at her. Before she could say anything, she was roughly shoved to the side as a handsome but cruel looking brunette teen pushed his way through to the middle.

She felt herself being pulled out of the group by Cheyenne. "There's history there." Her friend stated lowly. "Best not to get involved any further." She said gesturing to Kira's smug expression.

Avery nodded her head faintly in agreement, her mind still fixed on seeing Chase again. Her eyes drifted over to him as she took in his matured features. The sounds of the arguing slid away as she ran her eyes over his tall, toned form. She felt flushed, and her lower belly was filled with butterflies.

Cheyenne's laughter drew her attention away from the apparent face off between the male teens gathered a few feet away.

"What's so funny?" Avery asked innocently as her friend smirked mischievously.

"Just wondering if you need a tissue for all of that drool."

Flushing, Avery looked down at the sand. Was she that obvious?

"Relax girl. It's only because I know you so well and know that he was your first kiss when you were thirteen. It was a Christmas party for your mom's work, right."

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, she meandered further away from the group with Cheyenne.

"Yeah….It was the third time I had ever seen him. He was so sweet and attentive. I thought I was in love, which is funny as we never wrote or called each other. It was only at the wedding and a couple of the law firm's Christmas parties that we ever saw each other. I missed him at the funeral. My flight was late so I missed the service entirely. I felt horrible for weeks after that."

The curly-haired teen remembered that. She didn't know what it was about Chase Collins that seemingly captured her friend's attention so thoroughly. Avery had met him at her mother's wedding and then saw him a grand total of three times after that at Christmas parties.

"But that was long ago." Avery stated with a shrug.

Suddenly, the DJ shouted and the horde of teens rushed away, catching Avery and Cheyenne in their grip.

"Cops!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So here is the next installment for your reading pleasure. I lied when I said it would be a couple of days. Same day update works just as well for me. Though the next chapter will be up in a couple of days (give or take). **

**I know there was a lot of Cheyenne in this but it will tone down a bit. This was more to show the deep, teasing friendship the two girls have as well as to further Avery's introduction. **

**I also know I glossed over the movie centric scenes at the party at the Dells, but I figured we have read about it enough that I could stick to my OC's POV. I am not sold on the idea of pairing Cheyenne up with one of the Sons, but I'll just wait and see how the story progresses. I know this Chapter was a bit slow, but things will pick up soon enough.**

**Chey is pronounced SHY.**

**If you are not familiar with Somewhere by Within Temptation, I suggest you take a few minutes and listen to it. It's worth it.**

**As always, **

**Thanks for Reading Everyone!**

**F.L.**


End file.
